Never Lose Me
by Sensational Sista
Summary: -"I thought I lost you forever.." "You couldn't lose me even if you wanted to.." Lilly/Miley This is the Liley substory that runs parallel to the movie. Lilly's perspective. mucho Movie Spoilers!
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING DISNEY RELATED INCLUDING ALL THINGS HANNAH MONTANA

_**WARNING**: DO not read unless you do not mind **Movie Spoilers**. This follows the plot of the movie and quotes specific dialogue and scenes._

**A.N.:** Okay sooo after watching the movie, and pretty much fluttering with all the Liley scenes, I had to write my interpretaion. The side story that was hidden from the main movie plot ;D. This is all in Lilly's POV. Basically it runs parallel to the movie plot, only this is what is seen through Lilly's eyes. Lilly/Miley love! Now, on with the story!  
-*-*-

Never Lose Me  
Chapter 1

Miley was hunched over some magazine Indian style with her cheek resting in her palm. I lay on my stomach across from her looking at a _17 Magazine_ to see what the latest trend was. Green plaid with a cornflower blue scarf? Bleh! Some trend.

In the background, some Radiohead music played. Miley wanted Maroon 5 on, but I was able to convince her otherwise. She thought that the puppy-dog eyes weren't learn able? Hah! Proved her wrong. I've been able to get my way a lot more often lately, which rocks.

Specifically the song playing was 'House of Cards', a song I was listening to more and more often...

I heard her flip to another page. "Man, nothing interesting. I could swear these shoes went out of style in 2006." She pursed her lips. "That's not even old enough to be retro."

I nodded distantly. Taking that moment, I stole a glance up at her. She was so cute with that bored look on her face..

What? I'm allowed to think my best friend is cute. Is that wrong? Hah, didn't think so.

My eyes locked on to her pursed lips. They were so tantalizing. Even with the dull light in my room, I could tell she was wearing some sort of lip gloss. I wonder if she purposely wore the extra sparkle brand just to tease me. Nevertheless, her lips looked so soft. I often wonder what kind of flavored gloss she had; which was she wearing at that time..?

What? I'm allowed to gaze at my best friend's lips, imagining the taste and feel of them. Is that wrong?

..alright. Maybe _that_ is.

I couldn't help it though. It's Miley. She's amazing in just every sort of way. How could anyone expect not to fall for her? I let out an inner sigh at my traveling thoughts. Fall for her.. just like I had.

A girl.

My best friend.

My straight best friend.

I liked my straight, girl, best friend in a more than 'friendly' way.

Often I wondered if other people had the same problem. They must. So many TV shows have people with unrequited love. Then there are people who write stories or make youtube videos about it. It seems so popular. Yet I feel alone with how I'm feeling. Ugh, I just wished I never would have to know what it feel like. Again I sighed. It truly sucked.

"What's with the sigh?" I heard.

Shoot. I actually sighed aloud? "Erm, oh nothing- not a thing, because it's nothing." Wow, I failed miserably at lying. By the look on her pretty face, she knew it too. I hurriedly looked to the page I was on. "It's just this.. It's this new article. Apparently Hannah dislikes the show 'Friends'."

The brunette teen scoffed. "What? That's my favorite TV series."

I rolled my eyes. "These reporters never get the stories straight. Hmm. Maybe I should become a reporter. I got all my facts right.." I said with a silly smirk. When Miley looked appalled I simply winked at her.

"Ohhhh Lillian Truscott!" she whispered in a phoney angry voice. She crawled over to me and bopped my head with her knuckle. She then rolled into my side, the right side of her body pressed against my left. I smiled along with her. It was these moments I lived for nowadays. Just being close to her. It didn't matter why we were so close. It just felt right.

I took the chance at the close proximity to rest my head on her shoulder. Even laying down she was slightly taller than me (So not fair!). "Don't worry, I never would. I know how important Hannah is to you."

Despite not being able to see her face, I knew she was smiling.

"You're the best Lils," she said with a giggle. "But don't worry, Hannah comes, and always will come, second." she tilted her head to rest on top of mine. "You're always first."

With that being said I could not contain the goofy grin that spread across my face. Taking the warm moment, I rolled on my side and yanked her into a loving hug. "Wanna sleep over tonight?" I asked while still in the hug. I wasn't being forward, perverts. I was just asking as her best friend.

She nodded. "Yeah after the concer-" Her voice stopped and she pulled away abruptly. Her blue eyes widened as soon as they fell onto my blinking alarm clock.

With much force, she pushed herself away from me, sending me tumbling off the bed onto the floor. I landed with a pained '_Oomf!_' Damn those wooden floor boards.

"The concert! Oh my gosh Lilly, we have to get to the stadium, Hannah goes live in 2 hours!" she called frantically while grabbing a pair of (my) shoes. As she was lacing them up, I begrudgingly stood. I was unhappy that 'Hannah' had to ruin my moment with Miley.

The next thing I knew, Miley was grabbing my wrist and throwing a jacket in my face.

"Let's go!" she called as we flew down my hallway at a speed Superman would rival.

We reached her car in record time and were on the familiar road to the arena.

-*-*-  
**A.N.:** So those of you who are familiar with my fanfiction know I usually suck at updating. This will be different I promise. There'll be like.. 6 chapters?  
And I'm not gonna be all "I'll only continue if X amount of people review". Nope you'll be stuck with a completed story, no matter how much it sucks xD

Oh and look up the lyrics to "House of Cards" by Radiohead. Beautiful. :)


	2. Concert

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING DISNEY RELATED INCLUDING ALL THINGS HANNAH MONTANA

_**WARNING**: DO not read unless you do not mind **Movie Spoilers**. This follows the plot of the movie and quotes specific dialogue and scenes._

**A.N.: **Chappie 2!  
-*-*-

Never Lose Me  
Chapter 2

The voices were loud. Screams of cheering fans echoed throughout the parking lot.

A mob of young pre-teens and teenagers, dragging around parents, clumped together outside the massive building. People were chanting, singing familiar song lyrics and holding up colorfully decorated signs.

It was an incredible sight. Until you actually had to be there!!

We arrived so late and the placed was filled out into the parking lot. Miley and I hurriedly started to make an agonizingly long trek through the mass. After pushing and pushing, I realized the crowd was just not budging. Afraid I may lose Miley in the mayhem, I grabbed her hand tightly and began to plow through the screaming Hannah Montana fans until we got to the ticket booth. Miley wasted no time in talking.

"Name's Miley Stewart. We gotta get in there," she huffed weakly.

"Yeah our names are on the list," I added trying to point through the plexi-glass at the list. I had this growing urge to kick the kids pushing behind me.

The old crab, I mean _woman_, sitting at the desk said, "Well why didn't you say so.." That sarcastic tone did not sound promising. "In your dreams, Sweet Cheeks. Next!"

The crowd of kids began pushing us away as we scrambled to get another word in. If it weren't for Miley tugging on my shirt, I completely would have lost my footing. Eventually we were forced out into the cool air, away from the screaming fans.

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. "You are the _only_ Popstar I know who can't get in to her own concert," I said incredulously. Miley's eyes looked passed me at something. She grinned. I turned and spotted it too. Hehe. Perfect...

-

"Argh! Somebody stop those girls!" the security guard yelled behind us.

"Go faster!"

"I can't, this is a golf cart!" she said to me while motioning to the steering wheel. Well, at least we had a set of wheels now.

We kept driving down the underground hallways of the stadium. I had no clue if Miley actually knew where her dressing room was, but I sure as Hell wasn't about to question it. Not with that guy trying his hardest to catch us.

"Look out," I tried to warn Miley as she charged through a pile of water jugs, sending them sprawling onto the tile floor. That seemed to stop the guard in his tracks as he stumbled over them.

I turned to my best friend with a huge grin, laughing hysterically. I instantly turned for a high-five, which she returned, looking at me. Her eyes met mine as she smiled as well. Then she shot them back to the front and I watched as they bugged out. I followed suit and let out a scream while lunging for the wheel.

We were not about to avoid that oncoming poster. Not even close.

_Rippppp!_

We crashed through it, me screaming like an idiot. Then, just like that, it became a huge joke and we laughed again. Boy, I loved Miley's hearty laugh. She had many kinds, but this was my favorite. It was so pure, raspy, Southern, Miley...

Finally we saw Mr. Stewart and he ushered us into the changing room, shutting the door with us.

-

She sat in her chair momentarily as I pulled her thick hair up into a bun, pulling the wig netting over it. Miley immediately whipped out the Hannah Box. Out of the corner of my eye, I could tell Mr. Stewart was stressing. Hell we all were.

She then started removing her shoes, jacket and sweater top. She shoed her father out of the room just before she began unbuttoning her pants. It was just the two of us. Personally that's how I liked it.

But all that aside. We were in a rush now. Only a half hour until show time!

Wasting no time we got to work on makeup. She chose the colors and applied most. Once the base coats were down, she spun to look at me. I grabbed some more eyeliner, blush, eye shadow and lip-liner.

I took care of the careful facial details. I loved doing this. I was able to get my face right up to Miley's and she took it as nothing more than professional. Honestly, I was like her Executive Assisstant sometimes.

What was best, though, was that she even made it so no one else handled her make up so finely. Only I was allowed to be this close to her face. She told me this only once. Though she never explained a rhyme or reason for it, it made me flutter on the inside. I like to imagine it's because no one knows her features as well as I do; no one is as trusted as me.

Finally came my favorite part: Dressing.

We yanked her clothing rack in front of us and began rummaging through the outfits. One would think we have it all planned out before hand, but nope. Hannah Montana was always spontaneous. No exceptions.

We had to make sure the outfit was bright, colorful, new..

There!

I grabbed a dress, covered with large colored sequins. It was sleeveless. The first thought crossing my mind was '_Damn she'd look hot in this.._'. Smirking, I decided to test her opinion.

I pulled it off the rack and held it in front of my face with an innocent smile. I caught her attention and she looked it over with, to my glee, an approving smile.

As I walked around the rack, Miley started stripping out of the rest of her clothes, all the way down to her underwear. I held it up to her slim body and she frowned. "The sleeve holes cut too low.." she muttered upon a closer inspection. My smiled lowered, but what she said next surprised me. "Looks like it's time to go braless!" She gave me a cheeky grin.

My cheeks flared, but not at the comment. She'd said that to me tons of times, I mean we are girls. It's quite natural.

It was how she said it..Dang it Miley! Why do you have to make simple, innocent things sound so seductive.

I barely realized that she'd discarded her bra until she was reaching forward for the dress. I caught a glimpse of her chest and my embarrassment level jumped. I could feel my heart beat faster as she stood so close. My breath hitched when she looked me in the eye, our bodies not even a foot apart.

"Uh Lils, I know I'm attractive, but I'm getting cold here.."

Trust me, I can see... Wait! What'd she say-!?

I had to mentally slap myself to get away from those thoughts!

"Oh hah. Hah. S-sorry, spacing." She rolled her eyes playfully at me.

Hurriedly I pulled the garment over her head and helped adjust the area around her shoulders. Her shoulders were tan, bare and altogether quite gorgeous, but my mind was reeling, replaying the image of her breasts in my mind. Over and over and over and-

"Lilly, help me with the wig!" she called from her chair. How had she gotten so far away already? Snap out of it, Trusscott!

I spun her around and delicately put the blonde wig into place. And there sat Hannah, staring back at both of us. Miley looked good as a blonde, but I'd never want it to be permanent. Her natural brown locks are too stunning to hide away. But her eyes were always the same. Glowing in that vibrant cobalt blue. The eye shadow complimented her eyes and skin tone and.. Wow her lips were just the right, luscious shade of red. Tonight she looked so.. so...

"How do I look?" she mumbled at the mirror. Whether she needed an answer or not, my lips moved on their own accord.

"Breathtaking.."

She blinked and turned her gaze up to me. Her eyes seemed to be confused and thinking about something rather deeply. That's when I realized my slip up. I began stuttering like some fool and grabbed for a blue and gold cover up.

I slid the robe over her shoulders as her father stepped in to usher her on her way. Once caught in the commotion of getting to the stage she seemed to tune me out and what just happened. The concert was on her mind now.

As Hannah and a few guards headed down the hallway, I looked out the door, watching my best friend disappear down the corridor. "Good luck!" I called earnestly. Then as a joke, added "Don't mess up!"

I took in a breath and shut the door. I leaned against it and appreciated the silence for the first time. It was time for me to doll my self into my own alter-ego. Lola Luftnagle accompanied Hannah everywhere, of course by Hannah's request. She never missed a Hannah Montana performance. Nope. Not ever.

I heard the music begin to fill the building and grabbed my new green wig, preparing to catch Hannah in a hug as soon as the concert was over.

---

**A.N.:** Haha so as soon as I watched the movie and saw Lilly helping Miley get dressed I knew the movie would satisfy my Liley needs. hah! Watch the scene closely. Her shoulders are bare in the clip so a perverted mind can easily look into it... hahaha


	3. Gym

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING DISNEY RELATED INCLUDING ALL THINGS HANNAH MONTANA

_**WARNING**: DO not read unless you do not mind **Movie Spoilers**. This follows the plot of the movie and quotes specific dialogue and scenes._

**A.N.:** Chappie 3!  
-*-*-

Never Lose Me  
Chapter 3

Miley nudged my arm as we headed into the girl's locker room. "So, how does it feel to finally reach your Sweet Sixteen?" She wiggled her eyebrows playfully. I simply nudged her back.

"It's pretty awesome, but I'm so stoked about my party!"

She beamed. "I know me too! It's awesome how ya got it on the pier! The view's great!" I nodded in agreement. "Ya still sure you don't want Hannah Montana to play some songs for ya?" she jested and I frowned.

"You know we've discussed this Miles," I said opening my gym locker, voice growing serious. "This party means a lot to me. I just want my best friend. I just want Miley Stewart. _Not_ Hannah Montana." I think it was my tone which made her recoil momentarily and I don't blame her.

Over the last 3 weeks I started noticing something different with Miley. It's like all she really does anymore involves her blonde alter-ego. Not just in concerts, but now in interviews, movie premiers, radio talk shows... She even has a new music video coming out!

There was so much going on and I guess I felt Hannah was becoming her life! She's just been so wrapped up that.. it was starting to feel like I was getting left in the dark.

Then came my party. We've been planning our parties since the week after we first met in 6th grade. '_Sweet Sixteen! Sweet Sixteen! Oh my Gosh we need pink everywhere! And a pink car and balloons!' _We'd go on and on about it until Oliver would gag.

So, does it really come as a surprise that when she began talking about 'bringing along' Hannah I got defensive? I was afraid if Hannah Montana came to my party, Miley would forget me. I'd be just another face in the crowd. I wish I didn't think so negatively about my best friend. It scares me a little.

Miley snapped out of her confusion and smiled sweetly. "And that's what you'll get Birthday girl. I'll never let Hannah come between us." She placed her hand on my shoulder reassuringly. "Today, my dear, is all about Lillian Dianne Trusscott's Sweet Sixteen, and doncha forget it!"

Whether it be her words or her cute Southern accent, I couldn't help but smile broadly in return.

"So are you still coming over to help me hang up all the decorations? Or do you have plans after school..?"

Miley placed her hand on her hip. "Lilly, as I've said before, you always come first."" This made me smile bashfully. "I call dibs on bringing balloons!" I don't know how she does it, but she always brings my spirits higher than I ever thought possible.

Quickly we changed, Miley chattering about the last day of school and me still on my high about everything, and anything, Miley...

-

My favorite class of the day was gym. Of course it was Miley's least. It was funny at times, but she hated it. Especially today. It was volleyball. Sheesh. What a way to spend the last day of school, right? Volleyball in gym.

I found volleyball boring. Soccer and football were more my thing. Miley found volleyball, and any other athletics, painful. (Hah. The school nurse has her dad on speed dial!)

It's not really that she's weak at this particular sport though. Her motor skills are surprisingly moderate. But she somehow is always struck with bad luck.

I watched Miley's frantic face from the other side of the net. Me and Pulumbo were on the same team. So that basically meant our side won from the get-go, but I digress. The ball came over to me and I set it. Joanie, right on the opposite side of the net from Miley, went for the set ball. She jumped up and, with all her might, hit a spike straight at Miley.

My hands clasped over my mouth, afraid Miley may suffer from another bloody and bruised nose. I'd not want her to be in pain at my party this afternoon. She needs to enjoy it!

Our gym teacher called for new teams and I swear everyone just passed her by. What the Hell people? I trotted over and yanked her up, ready to question her about her physical health, but she looked past me. She said a quick thanks and ran to the door. I watched as an older lady stood talking to her. My eyebrows furrowed. Why was her agent there?

Something Hannah related must have come up.. Oh no. She does remember my birthday right? Right? I mean we were _just_ making a big deal about it 10 minutes ago..

The two of them disappeared out into the hallway and I scurried after them. They were practically out of sight when I called to her. "Miley! Hello? What about my birthday party?" I didn't mean for my voice to sound so disappointed, but still. She promised we'd set things up together.

She spun but continued walking backwards. "Uh minor Hannah emergency. I'll be there I promise," she said, rushed, while turning back to her agent.

As she kept going I had to let out a sigh mixed with frustration, disappointment and whatever else I was feeling. I couldn't even begin to describe it. I'm more important than Hannah. She's told me it before. She promised she'd be there. She won't break her promise.

No, I know Miley. She'll never let me down.

With that thought in mind, my smile returned with confidence and I got in line for a new team.

---

**A.N.:** Alright so it's obvious what the next chapter is hah. I haven't written it yet because the entire scene is like OMG MAJOR LILEY. lol but I skipped ahead to the other chapters. I figured on adding two more chapters_ after_ the movie's ending. Kinda like to wrap up everything while throwing in some more storyline.

I'd love to hear what ya think :)


	4. Birthday Promises

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING DISNEY RELATED INCLUDING ALL THINGS HANNAH MONTANA

_**WARNING**: DO not read unless you do not mind **Movie Spoilers**. This follows the plot of the movie and quotes specific dialogue and scenes._

**A.N.:** Chappie 4!  
-*-*-

Never Lose Me  
Chapter 4

Ugh where is she? People are arriving!

I leaned against the wooden banister overlooking the ocean. With a weary sigh I pressed "Send" for the 11th time to send another text message to my so called promise-keeping-best-friend.

She _promised_ me she would be here. She _promised_ me she was going to help me set up. I've been getting everything ready since 3 o'clock. And during that hour and a half I kept thinking she was going to eventually show up with tons of balloons, like she _promised_. But soon enough 5 o'clock came around and still no Miley.

Oliver, the absolute bestest guy friend a girl can have, rushed out for the balloons. When he brought them back, he had so many in his hands I could swear his feet we're being pulled off the ground. Oh Oliver. My favorite doughnut. At the moment he was tying the last one to a table.

Perfect timing too. The pier was filling up like crazy!

Jenny, Scott, Paul and Rick came skating in wishing me a happy birthday. I thanked them and then looked back to my cellphone. This was so backwards. My skate park friends were here before my best friend.

I took a seat at a picnic table and, again, hit my speed dial to call Miley. What were the chances I would get an answer this time?

_Bringg_... _Bringg_... _Bringg_... _Bringg_...

I rolled my eyes just before the phone reached voicemail again. Fine. Why even bother? With an annoyed sigh I pulled the phone away and hung up.

-

The place was packed like crazy. School wide invites bring quite a crowd! The kids screaming on the roller coaster were amusing background noise, even over the band. I had managed to dance with a few people, but I could not shake Miley from my mind. Not that I usually can, but this was a much different circumstance.

I excused myself from my dance group and began to maneuver my way through everyone. I pulled my cellphone out again. No new messages or missed calls. I sighed and hit my speed dial. Trying to keep in casual I kept smiling with everyone, but I was silently praying that Miley would hear that obnoxious Hamster Dance ringtone somewh-

"_Hey, Lilly! What's up?"_

Oh my gosh she actually answered. And with that coy voice... She forgot. No doubt about it. "Miley, we've talked about this party since we were like 12. Wher– Hi how are you?– Where are you?" My voice grew harsher and hushed, hoping no one would see the birthday girl growling into her phone.

"_I'm almost there_," she answered as if it were a common statement.

Again I rolled my eyes and closed my phone before she could speak again. She was getting on my nerves. I should have known she would forget. That's all she's been doing lately. I put my head in my palms in aggravation.

There was a hand on my back and I was asked if I was okay. Slowly I sat up, keeping my eyes downcast.

"I'm fine Oliver," I said pretty unconvincingly.

"Pssh. Like I'll believe _that._" My male brunette friend sat beside me and pulled me into a half hug. "Don't worry. She'll be here, Lils." He was trying to comfort me in his weird sensitive way (I blame his mom's magazines), and I accepted the consolation.

"I know. She's on her way.." My voice was dripping with a sad undertone. He gave me that typical 'Oliver curious look'. "She forgot, Oliver. I was so freaking stupid to think she would actually care enough to remember." The words weren't really meant to sound so harsh, but they were.

He rubbed my shoulder gently. "It's not like Miley to miss something so important to a friend." I looked at him as he grew thoughtful, probably remembering the time she was too preoccupied with a movie role than to attend his band try out. "At least on purpose."

In some odd way, it did make me feel a little better. "Thanks, Ollie," I said hugging him back quickly.

He grinned and hopped up. "Now come on. Scott wanted me to get you geared up. We didn't rent out the halfpipe for nothing!"

Hah. He has a good point. "Kay. Let's go."

-

This halfpipe was amazing! Truly awesome. I can't believe Mom was able to rent it for me. My friends definitely loved it which was totally worth it.

Rick and Scott were tearin' it up as I placed the tail of my board on the edge. The two boys skated up and landed square on their feet beside me. They high-fived .

"So, let's see whatcha got B-day Girl!"

I grinned at them. "Watch n' learn boys!" With that I stepped off on my right foot and dipped down into my very own halfpipe. Just getting to skate the pipe alone felt great.

I knew everyone had their eyes on me, but I didn't do a trick until my second round trip with more momentum.

Then when I went up, I tucked the board underneath me and stuck out my leg, striking a pose in midair momentarily before curling back onto my board. I heard some 'whoops' and cheers as I rode up the other side and tail grinded the edge.

The adrenaline I was feeling was such a rush. Usually the only time I have this many people looking at me is at a skate competition. But those are strangers. Everyone here actually knows me! It's a strange sensation being the center of attention, but for once, I really like it.

"Alright Lilly!" "That's amazing!" "Go T-Cott!" "16 is treatin' you well, girl!"

The smile spreading across my face was hurting my cheeks, but you couldn't pay me enough to stop!

Finally doing one more trick, I rode back up one side of the ramp and, of course, lost my footing (I'm a Truscott. We can't sing, nor can we balance). Thank goodness someone was there to catch me! I smiled, catching my breath. "That's what I call a Lil-" I saw who was holding me. He was super cute. Dark brown hair and dark blue eyes... What, I can appreciate when people are hot. I _am_ a teenage girl. "W-wow.." I zoned out for a second. I sure do love blue eyes...

For some reason the calls and screams of my party suddenly got louder and I watched as the cute boy looked over his shoulder. His eyes got huge and quickly filled with excitement. What was he-

"Is that Hannah Montana?!"

His arms let go of me and my eyes went wide. I screamed in fear and surprise as I rolled back down the ramp. The fall was completely ungraceful and my arm burned a little from sliding across the flooring. What the Hell just happened? I looked to the boy who dropped me but he simply ran away, obviously forgetting about me.

My ears stopped ringing and I was able to push myself up. Only then was I able to piece the story together; Miley not being there, the increase in cheers, _Hannah Montana_...

Oh no.

My brows furrowed as I stood, telling myself over and over and over that this was not happening. No. No. It wasn't happening. It couldn't happen. I brushed my hair out of my face, clearing my vision. The sight made me feel sick.

There was Miley, rather _Hannah_, being lifted up by the crowd and moved towards the stage. She was looking all around them, I figured, looking for me. Finally I could tell she saw me as she tried to divert everyone's attention back to me.

Why should she bother? She knows no one would give a damn about Lilly Truscott if Hannah Montana is around.

I approached her slowly, trying to push my way through the mob. I wasn't heading for her. I was trying to leave.

"Happy Birthday Lilly!" she called above everyone. "Happy birthday!" Our eyes were finally near enough to lock on. I knew she could read the betrayal in my eyes just as easily as I could read the pleading, guilty look in hers. "I'm sorry, I had no choice! I'll make it up to you. I promise!"

Promise? She_ promises_? How many promises does she think I can take after she breaks them, one after the other? I can't bother with anymore of her lies. I'm done!

I stepped around some girls as I made my way through the mass. My eyes never left Miley. I made sure I was close enough so she heard my voice, my every word. She had to hear I was not okay with this, that she had finally done it. I tried with all my might to lace my words with all the venom I could muster...

"You will never ever _ever_.. make it up to me.."

..too bad all I could hear through my cracking voice was my shattering heart. And I think that's all she could hear too.

-*-*-  
**A.N.:** Sorry for the long wait. I started this story over Spring Break so I had much more time to type then, but no worries. the other chapters are well layed out and set.

Next chapter recaps this one (since we know there was a little more to this scene than just this. I just wanted to cut it off here). Did some calculations and I think this is going on an 8ish chapter story now? maybe?


	5. Last Straw

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING DISNEY RELATED INCLUDING ALL THINGS HANNAH MONTANA

_**WARNING**: DO not read unless you do not mind **Movie Spoilers**. This follows the plot of the movie and quotes specific dialogue and scenes._

**A.N.:** Chappie 5!  
-*-*-

Never Lose Me  
Chapter 5

I stared at my ceiling. The white color seemed to taunt me as my eyes came in and out of focus. My mind with crowded with nothingness. I really didn't know how to feel.

My phone was buzzing on my night stand. I reached over, flipped it open and closed, ending whatever call I was getting. I didn't bother checking the screen ID.

Miley had been calling me the past 2 days. I'm sure my voicemail had a few new messages, and she had nearly filled my text message inbox. Well, she had filled it with _new_ text messages since all the old ones were from her anyway. None of my skater friends liked to text, except Oliver who's a text-a-holic. But he lost his phone privileges for a month because of something Rico duped him into doing. Oh man did his mom flip big time-

Another bout of buzzes brought me from my drifting thoughts.

I hit the end button, sending the call to voice mail and shut off my phone. I was far from being in the mood to talk.

-

_Her face looked so confused and at a loss. "I'm sorry," was all she could think to say. She refused to break our gaze until we both turned our attention to the skies. News copters? For real?_

_The mob pushed her on stage chanting "Let's Get Crazy". Eventually I heard the music start up. Hannah's alto voice filled the air. The loud bass shook the wooden planks of the pier. I kept on my way, dragging my helmet, eyes on the exit. _

_I dared a look back. Don't know why. But I did. She was looking right at me at the same instant. What could she possibly say to get me to stop?_

"_Lilly! Lilly we got cake!" Dear God, I needed to get out of there._

"_Oh oh. Hold up, wait! Birthday girl, uh I have a few questions for you. Is it true that hannah is really 43 years old, does she lipsync, that she grew up in Nashville?" _

_Oh just get out of my way dammit. "More like a cornfield in someplace called Crowley Corners.."_

"_Really? How do you spell 'Crowley'?" Seriously, I am _so_ not in the mood for you right now, bub._

_I turned around and my eyes did not meet his. Hannah was still on stage, trying to make it all right, and failing miserably. The pain in my gut grew more intense and nothing was going to hide the emotion evident in my voice. "..Just like it sounds.."_

"_Lilly..!" was the last audible thing I heard Hannah call out as I exited the party for good._

-

And since then Miley has just kept trying to apologize, make it up in some form. She would try anything. She'd try to bribe me with clothes or perfume or anything exotic. I ask for it, and using her fame and power, she would get it at my bidding. But she just can't get it through her fake, blonde-haired skull.

'_You'll never ever ever.. make it up to me.'_

And how could she? My best friend, in the entirety of forever, completely humiliated me. At my own birthday party! She disregarded everything I had asked. No trivial, material object could fix that damage.

She blew me off for Hannah stinkin' Montana. She's done it in the past so this was not even the first time.

No.

It was the last straw.

Sure it seemed low to just shut her out, ignore her like I was. But I just did not know how to deal with it all. She really really hurt me. I loved her more than anything; way more than normal best friends do, though sometimes I wish I didn't. I trusted her with my life. She always came first for me.. and I thought it was the same for her. But boy was I wrong.

Jeeze... I never knew it was possible to feel so betrayed. It's like getting stabbed in the back; getting stabbed in the heart..

I let out a sigh, hearing my breath hitch a little. My nose felt a little stuffy too. Damn. When did I start crying?

There was a knock on my door. I blinked my eyes as quickly as possible and shouted "go away!". Having a gut feeling that person was coming in regardless of my order, I grabbed my pillow and smothered my face under it.

As predicted the door opened and I heard footsteps walk across the room to my bed.

The specific way the shoes squeaked while walking on the floor boards alerted me to the identity of my guest. When the bed depressed near my feet, I pulled my pillow away. "Oliver.." I sniffled slightly while sitting up and pulling my knees to my chest.

He tilted his head, letting his brown hair fall away from his eyes. His look was that of sympathy and devoted care. "Come on Lilly. You've been in here for two days.." His voice was soft, getting me to look him in the eyes. He brought his lips up into a brighter smile. "It's the start of summer! And I'm missing my surfing buddyyy~~" he hinted playfully while wiggling his eyebrows.

I bit my lip but ended up sputtering out a weak laugh. He knew how to make me feel better. He always did. He's been my best guy friend for basically 12 years. We had even tried dating, but learned we were meant to be just friends. I'm cool with it.

"I'll be out there soon enough," I said in a soft voice, loosening my grip on my knees. "I'm just not feeling up to it.."

Oliver breathed out his nose in minor frustration. "Lilly, you need to work things out with Miley already."

"I can't just 'work things out' Ollie, can't you see that? She totally broke my trust!"

He gave me this look. "But you guys have fought before, usually over one of you breaking a promise. It's not a big deal.." He understood why I was so annoyed, but at the same time, he was a guy. He didn't understand why this affected girls so much. And he _especially _didn't know what upset me the most...

"Well I was hoping you two would make up before she left for New York tomorrow."

My eyes widened. "Huh?" I watched as his chocolate eyes looked confused.

"She didn't tell you?"

"No she didn't tell me, you Doughnut! We haven't been talking!" I felt bad that I nearly screamed at him. "Sorry.."

He blinked. "It's alright, but she told me a few days ago. I figured she would have.."

My eyes were wider than before. Miley didn't tell me this? Was she going to? Wait, did she trust Oliver more than me? Aren't I her best friend? Why didn't she tell me?! Am I just a gag to her? She really doesn't give a damn about me does she... No. Oliver has to be lying. He's totally messing with me.

"Oh hah hah, Oliver. You almost had me believing you."

His eyes opened in surprise. "Uh Lilly what are you ta-"

"Out." I pointed at the door as he continued to break my denial. "Out," I commanded again. With a defeated posture, he slowly slunk to the door. I bit my inner cheek before he stepped into the hall. "Hey, I'll meet you at the beach in 2 hours."

After a hesitant moment, he smiled, making me do the same. He nodded and was gone.

I laid back down. I stared at my silent phone, its black screen reflecting some of the sun's light. Oliver was kidding. He had to be. Ugh! Dammit Miley, why do you have to confuse me all the time!

-

I eventually went surfing with Oliver, barely getting the whole Birthday ordeal off of my mind. It was the next day when I found myself finally able to suck it up and see Miley.

As I walked to the Stewart household I had my cell phone pressed to my ear. 17 new voice messages. I'm glad I only had 2 previously saved messages on there.

Most of the messages sounded redundant.

.

.

'_Lilly I'm so sorry about today. Please pick up. Ugh. I'm calling again_.'

.

.

'_Lilly please, I want to make it up. Call me back when you get this! Please!_'

.

.

'_It's all my fault I know. I just need a chance. Can I come over? I'll wait til you respond because I don't wanna make this worse or anything and whatever and I can't apologize enough. Please give me a chance..._'

.

.

'_Call. Me. Now. Dang. Flabbit!!_'

.

.

As I walked along the sidewalk, I kept hitting the erase button after each message.

Her voice seemed to get more and more desperate with each message. As I listened I felt this guilty knot growing in my stomach. I didn't know I was hurting her this bad. Wait. No, how can she be making _me _feel guilty about all of this?

Oh Miles. I wish you knew what you did to me.

I rounded the corner and was one house away from her's. As the familiar white siding came into view, my lips unconsciously began to curve into a small smile. Another message played.

'_Lily, please pick up... I'm here. I need to see you. Please come over soon?..... tell you..?.... A shoe figh-_' It cut off when Robbie Ray started to talk in the background. He sounded angry and she sounded in trouble too. I felt like it was time to go cheer her up.

Yeap. I decided it was time to forgive her. It was killing me being apart from her, and apparently she felt it too.

I stepped into her driveway, all the while my smile growing bigger. Then I saw no cars were there..

No way.

They're gone. No No No...

There was a beep as my last new voicemail played.

'_Alright I know this is last minute but I completely forgot but I'm flying out to New York for Hannah to appear on the red carpet. I'll be home in like 3 days. And then I swear we'll work this out. I'm so sorry._'

The message ended. My expression was not that of anger, shock nor of anguish. It was just as I felt. Completely blank.

Oliver was right after all. Miley forgot to tell me. And when she remembered, Hannah was once again put first. _Again_...

My spirit crashed and my gut tightened. My lip quivered for a split second and I tried to control it. Eventually I gave up. She really must not care.

A lone tear started to trickle down my cheek as I walked up her porch and plopped into her padded wicker chair. Distantly I wished with all my might that she would appear to comfort me. Just as she did 2 years ago when my heart had been broken by some boy. It's so weird that it was now she who had put me in this spot, but my mind still kept praying she would appear.

This was me hanging on to my last thread of hope.

The hours passed. It was dusk, and still Miley was a no show. That's when reality finally sunk in. I had to accept all the things I had been trying to deny, but in the end it was inevitable.

With weak knees, I stiffly rose from the chair, preparing for the arduous trek home. A hurt frown tugged at my lips as my anger and pain surfaced. My drying eyes let one final tear escape.

If she didn't care, or want me, then _fine_. She's made it crystal clear.

She's lost me forever.

---

**A.N.:** The last line I am positive had to "have been said" since Miley brings it up later in the movie. teehee best scene ever :)  
And I know, timeline wise, Lilly and Oliver date _after _the movie's time frame. But ya know? No. This is a Liley story with just underlying Loliver traces :D


	6. Couldn't Lose Me

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING DISNEY RELATED INCLUDING ALL THINGS HANNAH MONTANA

_**WARNING**: DO not read unless you do not mind **Movie Spoilers**. This follows the plot of the movie and quotes specific dialogue and scenes._

**A.N.:** Chappie 6!  
-*-*-

Never Lose Me  
Chapter 6

I was riding up a dirt road as this old, yellow Victorian styled house came into view. With it set against beautiful rolling Tennessee hills, it was hauntingly amazing. Like out of a horror movie, just without the creepy ghosts or lightning.

I digress.

It was the Stewart ranch. Miley's grandma's house. Yeah I know. Weird right? I never expected to be here ever in my life. Well, actually I wasn't expecting to get that phone call the other night either.

_For whatever reason, I blindly answered my phone and was shocked, appalled, angry and ecstatic to hear a raspy Southern accent on the other line._

"_Lilly..?" She had sounded meek and slightly surprised I had answered my phone. "I know that I'm probably the last person you want to hear from right now.." That was half true._

_She dared to call me after this agonizing week and a half. Her voice was as melodious as I remembered and my heart fluttered. All the pain and hate I had been brooding over seemed to vanish just while listening to her._

_I remained silent._

"_Um, look. I know we need to talk about.. Like everything and all-"_

"_Such an understatement," I growled venomously, shocked at where that tone came from. _

"_..yeah..." She paused and sighed heavily, hesitating before continuing. "Lilly, right now I need you to do the hugest favor ever.."_

_Needless to say I willingly agreed to her plan even before she told me what I was doing. I'm still not over what happened, but I should have known Miley still is my number one. She always has been and always will be. I came to realize it didn't matter where I stood between us. She always had control over my heart._

My blue eyes scanned the farm as we got closer and closer to the side of the house. I brushed the faux blonde locks from my face trying to get a clear view from the limo window.

We stopped in front of a screen door. Before the driver even had the chance to open my door, the screen door flew open and there came Miley Stewart. She was racing down the old steps, practically planting her feet to a halt as I climbed out of the car.

I took in my surroundings for a second, but immediately smiled once my gaze fell on the teen in front of me. No sooner had I stood up did she pull me into her arms.

"Thank you thank you thank you so much!" she mumbled repeatedly into my blonde wig. I smiled into her blue jacket as she let out a breath by my neck. The hug was short lived, but before she pulled away, she whispered in my ear, "We're going to my bedroom." Now I have a simple, innocent mind, _and _I blame her for lightly brushing over my ear with her soft lips, but that just made me shudder. The way she said it was so.. so....

She held me at an arms length and once I shook away my 'thoughts' I realized she was looking at me. It seemed to stop her from her eagerness to go inside. I mean Heck, I've only dressed as Hannah maybe.. 3 times before? Must still be weird for her. Through my sunglasses, I knew she couldn't see my eyes as they stared back at her.

"Wow, you look so good.." she said in a breath slowly looking back up to my head. My eyes widened. Once again, thank the good Lord for sunglasses.

"Erm.. Thanks. I figure I make a good Hannah," I said bashfully as her manager climbed out of the car remarking about the place.

Miley raised an eyebrow and smiled, reaching a hand to the fake hair. "I guess, but you make a much better Lilly." She stepped around me to get my suitcase.

It took me a second, but then I breathed out a laugh and smiled, turning to shut the car door.

With a smile on her face the whole time, Miley hauled the square bag out of the trunk and headed into the house. I could not help but look at the house's size before following her up the stairs.

-

The house was as old fashioned as I had imagined. It was finely decorated with that old, country touch. We ran up the stairs. The upper part of the hallway looked over the living room which was pretty neat. I admired some old photos on the wall. Halfway down the upstairs hallway, one of the dozens of picture frames caught my eye.

The photo was enclosed by a golden trim. I moved closer to inspect it. Robbie Ray was in the picture. He looked years younger as he crouched on one knee. Beside him was a young blonde boy and a curly haired brunette girl plopped on the ground, guitar in her hands. She was very smiley and there were a few spaces in her teeth. She had to be barely 6 years old.

Huh. A child version of Miley. She was as adorable now as she was then. My lips started to form a smile. Hard to think that only 5 years later I would be meeting that same little girl in the photo.

"Lillyyyy.." I heard whined down the hallway. Miley was still holding the huge suitcase. Oh jeeze. Her arms were probably about to fall off!

"Coming!" I said, scurrying down the hall as fast as I could in those platform shoes. As I ran, I tripped on the throw rug covering the floorboards. I stumbled a few steps, trying to catch my balance. If being ungraceful was a sport, I'd have tons of trophies.

I grabbed the banister and ended up spinning myself 180 degrees around and lose my balance completely.

"Eeep!" I cried falling back, closing my eyes and preparing myself for the landing. There was a distant thud and the sensation of collision. Only this collision was much softer than a floor. Actually, it felt like doing trust falls in Drama class... which involves two people.

"Oof!" That is _definitely_ a person. "Lilly, I see you're no less clumsy than before," Miley said, catching her breath and beginning to push me up. She chuckled. I stood completely and turned around. I noticed the suitcase left abandoned a few feet behind her. Must have been that thud..

"Wow, thanks Miles," I said, bending to remove Hannah's stupid shoes. "I owe you."

"No, you don't." Her tone had grown serious in that one sentence. I finished taking the shoes off and looked back at her. Her happy eyes now had guilt and regret playing over them. "I owe you. Gosh I owe you so much." Uh oh. Here comes the apology speech...

"Lilly, I am so sorry." She opened the door to her room and stumbled in, finding a spot immediately for the bag. I discarded my sunglasses onto the floor, noticing her iPod was playing some weird music in it's dock. "You are the best friend I have ever had, and when I thought that you weren't gonna talk to me that I might lose you forever-"

"Hey." I took her hand in mine making sure she was looking me square in the eye. It was nice seeing her true eye color again without it being obscured by a stupid Gucci accessory. "You couldn't lose me even if you wanted to.." I found it ironic how only a week ago I had thought the complete opposite. My tongue was speaking against my brain, not my heart.

"Good 'cause I don't want to." She yanked me forward into an abrupt hug.

Her arms went around my shoulders as mine locked around her lower back. Her face rested on my collar. I could smell her scent due to our close proximity. She smelled like vanilla honey and... homemade cookies! I felt her squeeze my shoulders a little and then she nuzzled her face into my neck even more. Her eyelashes somehow tickled the tiniest bit of exposed skin. It felt amazing to hold her like this; with such an intense emotion washing over us. But my stupid tongue had to have a mind of its own and babble out my guilty admission about the reporter.

"What?" Miley pushed me back with a stern yet hurt face. I was concentrating more on the lack of her sweet scent. "Lilly, you're the one who talked to the reporter? How could you?"

"Hey, I thought this was one of our 'you're sorry, I'm sorry' moments.."

She cooled down. "It is and I am and I _swear_ Hannah will never come between us again." I had heard her say it before, but this time I knew it was true. I could tell from the moment I arrived that something had made her have a change of heart. This was from her heart and I couldn't be happier. I simply agreed, barely before there was a knock on the door.

"Miley?"

Who's that? I couldn't recognize the voice. Must be some family friend. Miley seemed hesitant before answering. "Uh..Yeah?"

"Can I tlak to you and Hannah for a minute?"

Haha. Silly you can't talk to Miley and Hannah since she's the same- oh no I'm Hannah! My eyes widen and I look at her. I can't be Hannah! She has to be Hannah!

"You be Hannah! I can't be her-" I whispered harshly, shoving the wig into Miley's hands.

Miley just chucked it back at me. "-You're Hannah!"

"I can't be Hannah!" I chucked it back.

She threw it back again. And this went on for about 3 more tosses. I threw it hard at her face.

"Stop it!"

Outside the door came the woman's voice again. "It-It's kinda important.."

Miley and I were far from listening.

"No." She grunted at my defiance. "Stop.." I snapped my fingers in her face, but she imitated me. Oh yeah, real mature Miley. "..doing this!" Huh. Looks like that 6 year old mentality hadn't yet left her, even 10 years later.

"Wah?" Caught up in my thoughts, Miley had grabbed my wrists and walked me backwards. "St-!"

"Go!" she breathed through her teeth.

We hit the bed. I collapsed with a loud 'oof!'. I struggled against her weight on top of me. "Miles-" She surprisingly proved to be much more powerful as she straddled me, forced my arms at my side, and quickly reached up to get a cloth to cover my eyes.

I felt her hot breath beside my face. "Be. Quiet." She hurriedly rolled off of me and said in the sweetest of voices "Come in!"

I could only hear the door creek open and pray Miley was going to cover this situation.

The visitor seemed alarmed. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize-"

"-No worries.. Ah.. This is just a little distressing. It helps with Hannah's jet lag," Miley whispered as I felt something misty on my showing skin. Perfume? Mmm. Lilly likey.

"Jet lag? But I thought California was only 2 hours-"

"-Yes! But you see, umm.." Good going smart one. I had to stifle my giggle. "Hannah only flies West to East so ah.. she um.. She gains time. Sometimes she has to go the long way around. She's uh actually getting younger." Miley Miley Miley.. You are such a bad liar. Even_ I_ wouldn't fall for this lie. "..You want somethin'?"

"Oh, yeah.." The guest stepped closer to the bed as I felt Miley adjusting my sheets. I waved to the woman. "Hi Hannah. I'm Loralie." Huh. I like that name a lot. It's like my favorite show back home,_ Gilmore Girls_. "We're all just so grateful that you're here."

Awww! I love feeling appreciated. "Oh, well I never- oww!" What the Hell?! My foot! Ow!

I heard Miley chuckle. "Foot massage." Her hands were now kneading my feet. That hurt. She better massage them for a while now. "It's very L.A." Hah. I wish. I'd get them all the time if that were true.

I heard Miley's dad calling and apparently Miley didn't tell him I, or hannah, was coming. She let go of my feet, to my displeasure. It felt good..

"Oh well then I'll take over."

I inhaled sharply and stiffened at Loralie's offer.

Miley seemed to hesitate. "No.. Uh.. You see. Hannah considers me her personal, you know.. There's these things.. Ugh. Fine." What? Miley? Are you leaving? No! Don't! I'm bad at thinking things up on my own! "Oh! But _no_ talking." Thank you!

I heard the door slam and knew she had left. I took a deep breath, trying to stay calm and not screw up. This was going to be hard. I was alone with someone I had never ever met before. And then said person was massaging my feet.. Oh, and was very good at it.

She began talking to me and I knew I wasn't supposed to answer. Miley had just made that _painfully_ clear. Every so often I'd grunt or give a thumbs up to seem interested. At some point I would probably pretend to doze off.

Really, though, I let my thoughts wonder. Heh. At least she didn't walk in on us in that position before. Can you say awkward? Of course we've been in that position before via tickle fights, average fights or an accidental fall with perfect placement. You can name them all, we've done it. But having someone walk in on such a state.. Well that could more difficult to explain. It's not that the idea didn't thrill me or anything..

Some more minutes passed and Rabbie Ray came in. He didn't seem pleased. Tsk tsk, Miles. At some point, my foot massage stopped and I became more aware of their conversation and well... their almost kiss. My cough interrupted it. I did not have to see that. The two eventually scurried out of the room, leaving me to lie there alone.

What a day. Being Hannah, coming to Tennessee, seeing Miley, _hugging_ Miley, and even watching Robbie Ray almost land a woman...

Damn. If only I could somehow manage that.

---

**A.N.:** ugh. this took too long. this was the best liley scene in the movie so it was hard to write since, well, the movie scene was just soooo sweet. lol i think two more chapter actually take place during the movie. then there are the last 3 that are beyond the movie ^_^ haha they're actually pretty much done.


End file.
